He had a Name, He had a Face
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: His speed was his curse, he never asked for it. If he could he would've gotten rid of it in a heart beat. He had a name, he had a face but no one called him by his name he was given. One-shot. Scourge Haters Welcome here.


His speed was his curse, he never asked for it. If he could he would've gotten rid of it in a heart beat. He had a name, he had a face but no one called him by his name he was given. Not even his own family. Sometimes he wondered if they even remembered the name they gave him. When he was younger they told him how could he would be in track, and he entered to please them even if he didn't fancy the idea himself. Then even the teachers called him that name. He felt nameless, that no matter what he did he would always be just a 'Sonic' named only for his speed.

It felt like they teased him with the name 'Sonic' he tried to ignore it, and run away from them. It just made it worse. Much worse. The teasing climaxed until all he could do was Run. From them. From everything. He was silent, too quiet for most people. The teasing turned to bullying when he ran away. No one liked him because they always ran when they said 'Sonic'. Most didn't know it wasn't his real name, they didn't understand.

One day to test his parents he said he broke his leg running, and he rapped it up like it was really broken. His parents were silent, and the teasing stopped. Everyone avoided him. Then he found out he wasn't Sonic he was happy for the first time in a long time, nothing could change that, until the teasing continued for him. He wasn't Sonic anymore, it wasn't his name, so why was he teased for looking like him? His first true friend, gone because he wasn't really Sonic. He couldn't win. Sonic or not all society hated him. He was the opposite of him, yet he got teased for looking like him.

When he looked at others he could name someone who looked just like them, but yet he was hated for it. It didn't make sense, so he tried to separate himself from Sonic, he changed his name as well. More people seemed to like him, but whatever he did he still looked 'Too much like Sonic.' he tried to do the opposite of him, but it never worked. He had friends but not many.

He had a name, he had a face, he hid it to please society. It didn't work he fears his friends will leave him if he acts normal. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone, he pretends to not care at all. He would be the out cast if anyone knew. If only they would understand...

He was no longer recognizable in his eyes, but he didn't mention it to anyone. He wasn't Sonic,

even his old name Maurice, didn't fit him. He was now Scourge, a Horrible person even in his own eyes.

*End*

Ok So this is directed to All Scourge Haters, I will be reasonable and Listen to your Side of the Argument. The only Reason I can see people hating Scourge right now is 'He Looks Like A recolor' Does this explain anything? He doesn't Want to be Sonic. He acknowledges People don't like him for how Identical he is to Sonic. I mean Come on people, do you know the meaning of 'Recolor'? Read the list below.

Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Mephiles, Manic, Sonia, Tikal, Shade, Maria, Hope, Aleena, Sara, Elsie, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Tails, Emrel, Chao, Omochao, Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Saffron, Marine, Blaze, Patch, Miles, Boomer, Alica, Sally, Bunnie, Buns, Amy, Rosey, and MANY MORE. See the above? Do you like ANY of these more then you do Scourge? Uh huh, you most likely said yes. These are all recolors. Every single one of them. All the term means is you can take a picture of them and make it look identical to them. This will disappoint many people but Shadow is A recolor. Yep , half the population can say 'I LOVE SHADOW' But turn around and Say 'Scourge is a recolor I don't like him.'

And Flames are accepted. Just know it won't justify you, if you give a reasonable answer as to why you hated him beside the recolor fact, Kudos to you, I won't judge you at all for hating him. I find it okay to dislike other Characters. But If this is the only reason you hate him, and after explaining this to you, you still hate him, What will it take to change your mind? He looks back at himself as a 'rip off' and had his girlfriend leave him for it. He would change it if he could.

Think of it this way, everyone hates you because you look like someone else. There are Thousands of people in this world so it's bond to happen. Keep this in mind, thumb prints are NEVER the same. No one looks EXACTLY the same. But you are hated because you look 'Similar'. Unfair huh?

I know this is short and I'm not trying to pick a fight, and I'm sorry if this someway offended people. Also Sorry to anyone who didn't like the way it's written. I Couldn't find a way to write the words I wanted without making it this way.


End file.
